


殺手

by Aa1434680



Category: satzu - Fandom
Genre: F/F, satzu - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 6





	殺手

你总是会遇见那个漂亮的中国女人，在超市，在便利店，在马路上，你本不是会过于在意别人的人，但是你没办法不注意到她，有一头漂亮的大卷发，像极了你记忆中的某个人，你曾抓着那个人的头发进入她的身体，你总是想象如果能进入那个漂亮女人身体会怎么样呢？或许你不会割破她美丽的喉咙，而只是跟她来一场美丽的艳遇，她的身体会是怎么样的呢？或许你会用牙齿啃咬她藏在制服下面的腹肌，你或许会握住她纤细的腰，从她后面进入她，她或许会挣扎或迎合你。

她从未注意到你，你把你极其显眼的的长相伪装的很普通，在人群里几乎找不到你，你总是悄无声息地杀掉一个又一个目标，但此刻你想变得高调，你想她注意你，你早就把她调查遍了，她是警察，你把她的资料覆盖在你的脸上，手指缓缓伸进裤子里，触碰你的私处，按压或进入，你在想象她将手铐铐住你的情景下抽动自己的手指，想象是她在进入你。

此后的时间里，你总是想起她，将每一个目标都代入她的脸，你划开无数人的喉咙，他们的鲜血喷洒在你身上时候，热感浸没肤表，此刻你才感觉自己是活着的，你总是想象她各种死法，无一例外都是美丽的，你窃听她的一切，包括她做爱时的喘息，即使你不在场，你也湿透了。

你在黑暗中站着，观赏她和别人做爱。她臣服于别人，等同于臣服于你，你在夜色中与她一起攀向欲望深渊，你无聊的生活似乎被上帝投放了一道调味剂，你的生活不再无聊，你有了新的目标。

你开始不断杀人，当你知道她开始追查你的时候，你在公寓里笑得极为大声，你渴望被她逮捕，最好就现在，你会用被铐住的手进入她的身体，还是会扭断她的脖子呢？

我想你舍不得扭断她的脖子，因为她是上帝赐予你的玩物，她属于你，从内到外，属于你一个人，你想。

你在黑暗中默念她的名字，将她的名字嵌入你的大脑，你用刀轻划开自己的皮肤，疼痛让你记得更深刻。

“周子瑜，周子瑜”你说。

你在一具具尸体上留下你的名字，S。

你想着倘若她抓到你的时候，你一定要在她耳边告诉她你的真名，MinatozakiSana。


End file.
